


Too Sick For School

by Higuchimon



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Digimon Flash Bingo Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1579469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[one-shot, Digimon Flash Bingo, #720,  Hida Iori] Iori wakes up.  This is something of a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Sick For School

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit.  
 **Fandom:** Digimon Adventure 02  
 **Title:** Too Sick For School  
 **Characters:** Hida Iori  
 **Word Count:** 382|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** Frienship|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenge:** Digimon Flash Bingo; prompt #720, Hida Iori  
 **Notes:** This will comprise a set of unrelated drabbles that cover multiple characters and pairings. My summary notes will change for each new drabble until I've completed the entire set.  
 **Feedback:** All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Summary:** [one-shot, Digimon Flash Bingo, #720, Hida Iori] Iori wakes up. This is something of a problem.

Iori sneezed. He dragged his eyes open for a few moments, long enough to look at the alarm clock, and decided he could get up. One sneeze wasn’t much to worry about. 

He sneezed again, even as he started to put his feet on the floor. Armadimon lifted his head from his front paws and stared at his partner. “You sound like you should stay in bed.” 

“I’m fine.” Iori pushed himself to his feet, trying his best to ignore how much the thought of curling back up into his warm blankets appealed right now. He had a test. He didn’t want to miss it. He’d spent most of the previous night, and the night before that, studying for it. 

His partner didn’t look very convinced. After all their years of being together, Iori could read Armadimon’s expressions as easily as he could his own, and he knew a not-convinced face when he saw one, and the other’s words confirmed it. 

“You’re not going to pass it if you keep sneezing.” He started to reach for Iori, who moved out of the way. 

Or tried to. His feet suddenly didn’t want to work anymore and with the help of Armadimon’s paws, he found himself on the bed once more. 

“I can’t stay here.” Oh, but he wanted to. Iori hated being sick. He so rarely got sick that when he did, it threw everything off. He wished at times that he had Daisuke’s immune system. He’d never met the germ that could take _him_ down. Even his own had the occasional breakdown, but Daisuke sailed through life without so much as a runny nose. 

“Of course you can.” Armadimon nudged his cell phone over to him. “Just call and let them know you’re staying home today.” 

The idea appealed more and more with each passing moment. One more sneeze decided him. “All right.” He would make the arrangements to take the test on another day. He didn’t like it, he didn’t want to do it, but if he couldn’t make it across the room, then he knew he’d never make it to school anyway. 

And though he was a little reluctant to say so, the thought of spending all day with his partner instead of in a school building appealed far more. 

**The End**


End file.
